moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Matrix Reloaded
Matrix Trilogie Matrix | Animatrix | Matrix Reloaded | Matrix Revolutions Matrix Reloaded ist die Science-Fiction-Fortsetzung zu dem Film Matrix und wurde im Jahr 2003 von den Wachowski-Geschwister geschrieben und produziert. Noch im selben Jahr erschien der dritte und letzte Teil Matrix Revolutions. Hierbei geht es um Neo, der es gelernt hat, mit seinen Kräften als "Auserwählter" umzugehen, wobei sich ihm eine neue Bedrohung stellt. Nicht nur der der neue Hauptfeind Merowinger, sondern auch alte Feinde haben es auf Neo und seine Crew abgesehen. Handlung Als Neo (Keanu Reeves), der geglaubte Auserwählte der apokalyptischen Welt, aus einem Albtraum erwacht, verschweigt er dies vor seiner Geliebten Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss). Diese war in seinem Traum von einem Agenten erschossen wurden, während sie aus einem Hochhaus abstürzte. Das Flugschiff, die Nebukadnezar, auf dem sich Neos und Morpheus' (Laurence Fishburne) Crew befindet, steuerte auf die letzte Menschenstadt Zion zu, traf jedoch auf einen weiteren Hovercraft und die Kapitäne versammelten sich innerhalb der Matrix. Dort erfuhr Neo, dass eine Truppe von mehr als 250.000 Kampfrobotern und Bohrer unterwegs sind, um sich den Tunnel zu Zion zu graben. Commander Look (Harry J. Lennix), der Anführer aller Hovercraftkapitäne, hatte angeordnet, dass alle Schiffe sich wieder nach Zion zurückziehen sollen, doch Morpheus weigert sich, da Neo weiterhin in Verbindung mit dem Orakel bleiben sollte. Kapitän Ballard (Roy Jones Jr.) verspricht, mit seinem Flugschiff außerhalb Zions zu bleiben. Währenddessen taucht ein Unbekannter an der Tür des Versammlungsraumes auf und übergibt Neo ein kleines Paket, in dem sich ein Headset befindet. Mit dem Satz des Unbekannten, dass er "ihn befreit habe", kann es sich nur um Agent Smith (Hugo Weaving) handeln, der im ersten Teil davon träumte, vom System abgekoppelt zu sein. Weitere auftretende Agents kann Neo problemlos überwältigen, doch was er nicht sieht, ist, dass plötzlich zwei identische Agent Smiths auftauchen. Anscheinend hatte im letzten Kampf mit Neo ein Teil der Kräfte übertragen und wurde nun zu einem Virus. In Zion angelangt, muss Morpheus sich Commander Look und dem Senat rechtfertigen, einen Hovercraft außerhalb der Stadt stationieren zu lassen. Anstatt dessen darf er jedoch eine Rede vor dem Volk halten. Die Nebukadnezar startet erneut, als Ballard ein Funksignal des Orakels (Gloria Foster) erhält. Neo nimmt das Gespräch an und muss sich kurzerhand mit Seraph (Collin Chou) anlegen, dem Beschützer des Orakels. Bei einem Gespräch mit ihr erfährt er, dass sie, wie auch die Agenten, ein Programm der Matrix sei. Um Zion zu retten, müsse er zum Zentralcomputer der Matrix gelangen. Dafür brauche er aber einen Schlüssel, den er von dem Schlüsselmacher (Randall Duk Kim) bekommt. Dieser wird von dem Programm dem Merowinger (Lambert Wilson) gefangen gehalten. Nach dem Gespräch bleibt Neo allein zurück und Smith taucht auf, der ihm erklärt, kein Agent mehr zu sein. Durch Neo habe er die Fähigkeit gewonnen, sich zu duplizieren und durch die Körper anderer Menschen im System zahllose identische Smiths herzustellen. Ebenfalls ist er dessen mächtig, seinen Geist in Widerstandskämpfer zu bringen, so auch bei Bane (Ian Bliss), der die Matrix nach der Infektion verließ. Da sich die Nebukadnezar für längere Zeit nicht gemeldet hatte, schickte der Senat Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) und den Hovercraft die Hammer aus. In der Matrix treffen Neo, Morpheus und Trinity auf den Merowinger und seine Frau Persephone (Monica Bellucci). Da Merowinger den Schlüsselmacher nicht herausgibt, hintergeht ihn Persephone und schlägt im Tausch vor: Ein Kuss von Neo im Gegenzug zum Versteck des Schlüsselmacher. Da der Merowinger Persephones Plan erkannt hat, stellt er Neo zum Kampf und lässt Trinity und Morpheus von den Zwillingen verfolgen. Diese werden nicht nur von denen, sondern gleichzeitig von Agenten auf dem Highway gejagt. Beide und auch der Schlüsselmacher können vom fliegenden Neo gerettet werden, der durch einen Irrgarten des Schlüsselmachers zunächst in den Bergen gelandet war. Wieder in Sicherheit geborgen, erläutert der Schlüsselmacher die Lage: Der Zentralcomputer befindet sich in einem streng gesichertem Hochhaus in einer geheimen Etage, das sich doch nur dann zeigt, wenn das lokale Elektrizitätswerk sowie der Notfallgenerator abgeschaltet sei. Da sich Neo von seinem früheren Traum hatte beeinflussen lassen, entscheidet er, Trinity nicht bei dieser Mission dabei haben zu wollen. Während der Umsetzung des Plans wird eines der drei Hoovercrafts und dessen Mannschaft angegriffen, die zuständig dafür waren, den Notstromgenerator außer Kraft zu setzen. Trinity weigert sich, Neos Befehl zu gehorchen, und geht selbst in die Matrix. In jener wird im Zwischenraum Neo, der Schlüsselmacher und Morpheus von zahlreichen Smithkopien angegriffen. Die geheime Tür in dem Raum kann geöffnet werden, doch der Schlüsselmacher wird bei einem Schuss von einer der Smithkopien getötet. Während Trinity mit einem auftauchenden Agenten auf dem Hochhaus kämpft, gelingt es Neo, zum Architekten (Helmut Bakaitis) der Matrix zu gelangen. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass Neo nicht der einzige Auserwählte gewesen wäre und dass es schon fünf andere vor seiner Zeit gegeben habe. Der Auserwählte ist damit ein Teil des Programms, der immer die Aufgabe haben sollte, die Menschen in der Matrix zu töten und somit auch die der realen Welt, um Neue in das Programm einzuschleusen. Vor Neo stünde nun zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er rettet Trinity (von der Neo nicht ahnt, dass sie auch in der Matrix ist) und töte damit alle Menschen der Matrix, oder er kehrt zu der Quelle des Betriebssystems zurück, um die Matrix neu zu starten und 23 Menschen der Matrix aus zu wählen, die den Neuaufbau von Zion einleiten würden, und handle so wie seine Vorgänger. Neo entscheidet sich für Trinity, die bereits von einer Kugel des Agenten getroffen wurde und in Neos Armen stirbt. Mit Neos Willenskraft gelingt es ihm, die Kugel aus ihrem Körper zu entfernen und sie zum Leben zu erwecken. Da der Angriff der Maschinen auf Zion weitergeht und Morpheus etwas etwas anderes geglaubt hatte, meint er nun, dass ihn dieser Traum, den er geträumt hätte, verlassen hat. Die Nebukadnezar wird gleichzeitig von Wächtern angegriffen. Neo gelingt es mit der Anspannung und Bündelung seiner Geisteskräfte, einen EMP zu aktivieren und fällt dabei ins Koma. Auf der Hammer geborgen befindet sich auch Bane (mit Smiths Geist), der anscheinend der einzige Überlebende eines Kampfes zwischen Commander Hooks und den Maschinen zu sein scheint. Charaktere Aus der Menschenstadt Zion * Mitglieder der Nebukadnezar ** Thomas A. Anderson aka Neo (Keanu Reeves) ** Morpheus (Laurence Fishburne) ** Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) ** Link (Harold Perrineau) * Aus Zion ** Rätin Hamann (Anthony Zerbe) ** Rat West (Cornel West) thumb|270px|(von links nach rechts) Morpheus, Trinity, die Zwillinge, Neo und Agent Smith ** Captain Ballard (Roy Jones Jr.) ** Commander Lock (Harry Lennix) ** Captain Soren (Steve Bastoni) ** Axel (Leigh Whannell) ** Zee (Nona Gaye) ** Cas (Gina Torres) * Ghost (Anthony Wong) * Kid (Clayton Watson) * Der Schlüsselmacher (Randall Duk Kim) * Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) - Kapitänin des Schiffes Logos * Persephone (Monica Bellucci) * Das Orakel (Gloria Foster) ** Seraph (Collin Chou) Gegner * Agent Smith Hugo Weaving ** Bane (Ian Bliss) * Agents ** Agent Jackson (David A. Kilde) ** Agent Thompson (Matt McColm) ** Agent Johnson (Daniel Bernhardt) * Der Architekt (Helmut Bakaitis) * Der Merowinger (Lambert Wilson) ** Die Zwillinge (Neil & Adrian Rayment) Synchronsprecher Produktion Veröffentlichung Soundtrack zum Film The Matrix Reloaded: The Album ist mit zwei CDs bestückt mit den jeweiligen Musikstücken unterschiedlicher Bands, während die The Matrix Reloaded: Limited Edition, komponiert von Don Davis, am 27. August 2003 auf den Markt erschien und die Soundtracks des Filmes aufzeichnet. The Matrix Reloaded: The Album #''Session'' - Linkin Park thumb|180px|Cover des Albums #''This Is the New Shit'' - Marilyn Manson #''Reload ''- Rob Zombie #''Furious Angels'' - Rob Dougan #''Lucky You'' - Deftones #''The Passportal'' - Team Sleep #''Sleeping Awake'' - P.O.D. #''Bruises'' - Ünloco #''Calm Like a Bomb ''- Rage Against the Machine #''Dread Rock'' - Oakenfold #''Zion ''- Fluke #''When the World Ends (Oakenfold Remix)'' - Dave Matthews Band #''Main Title'' - Don Davis #''Trinity Dream'' - Don Davis #''Teahouse'' - Juno Reactor featuring Gocoo #''Chateau'' - Rob Dougan #''Mona Lisa Overdrive'' - Juno Reactor/Don Davis #''Burly Brawl'' - Juno Reactor vs. Don Davis #''Matrix Reloaded Suite'' - Don Davis #''Liberate (Matrix Remix)'' - Disturbed The Matrix Reloaded: Limited Edition #Main Title (3:24) thumb|180px|Cover des Soundtracks #Enter The Neb (1:11) #Smith At The Doo (4:17) #Furious Angels (5:32) #Smith Vs. Smith (3:40) #The Wonder of Zion (4:37) #Morpheus on the Mount (2:50) #Zion (1:23) #Goodnight Zion (2:42) #Bane Voyage (2:58) #First, I Must Apologize (1:12) #Teahouse (1:07) #The Industrial Highway (1:16) #Oracle Oratory (2:05) #The Purpose That Created Us (2:59) #Burly Brawl (1:17) #Council of Cool (3:48) #Choice Is an Illusion (2:42) #Sample This (3:54) #Meet the Keymaker (1:33) #Chateau (3:26) #Double Trouble (2:22) #Mona Lisa Overdrive (10:16) #Truck vs. Truck (11:36) #Kill the Keymaker (6:07) #The Problem Is Choice (13:33) #Niaiserie (6:05) #Burly Brawl (Alternate) (5:58) #Chateau Swashbuckling (Alternate) (3:49) #The Plan (with synth) (4:18) #Niaiserie (Instrumental) (6:01) #Matrix Reloaded Suite (17:41) Marketing Fortsetzung Trivia Videos Galerie Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Dystopie Film Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Action Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film